


Как путники, жмущиеся к костру

by fierce_cripple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Не близнецы, погодки.





	Как путники, жмущиеся к костру

**Author's Note:**

> Хуманизация спутников Марса.

Их всегда двое.

Не близнецы, погодки — так что ни один и не помнит жизни без другого, зато старший, Фобос, души в брате не чает.

Они неразлучны, и дело не только в отчаянной и беззаветной любви: есть ещё отец-алкоголик и серая, высушенная жизнью с ним мать. Им не за кого цепляться, а вдвоём они вроде как могут хотя бы не бояться давать отпор. Отгонять подступающий к горлу ужас, сцепившись ночью под одним одеялом, потому что лишнего просто нет.

Никто не строит им домик на дереве, никакой крепости на двоих, да и плевать, они растут хулиганами. В школу они попадают слишком поздно, потому что родителям плевать, зато запугивать весь класс куда проще, когда ты на голову выше и пару лет старше. Деймос смышлёный малый, учится на отлично и обводит учителей вокруг пальца своим ангельским видом: трогательные белые кудряшки и светлые глаза.

Фобос знает, сколько в этом ангеле ярости, и, пожалуй что, им гордится. Сам он успевает из рук вон плохо. Смеётся иногда, что если бы Деймос был на его месте, то мог бы делать его домашку — что ему прошлогодняя программа.

Деймос, вообще-то, и так делает, но шутить это не мешает.

Все знают, кто затеял очередную школьную драку, или не совсем школьную, или.

В одиннадцать Фобос дерзко ворует из отцовской пачки сигареты, пока тот спит в кресле перед телевизором: горлышко бутылки вот-вот выскользнет из пальцев, и тогда она полетит с подлокотника вниз, их запалят и будет несдобровать.

Но им везёт, и они передают сигарету друг другу, впервые затягиваясь за школой, кашляя и упрямо вдыхая снова.

На Фобосе синяков всегда чуть больше, будто он не только дома бросается вперёд Деймоса, закрывает его собой.

В школьном туалете отжимают у какого-то ботаника дорогущий «Плейбой». Нет, ну он сам напросился — нашёл, где передёрнуть. Фобос выдёргивает журнал из его рук и мерзко ржёт, пока Деймос лукаво улыбается и разминает костяшки.

Ботаника как ветром сдувает.

Фобос быстро листает засаленные страницы, пока Деймос поднимается на цыпочки, заглядывая через его плечо, а потом суёт добычу в рюкзак.

Дома они дрочат на скорость.

Ничего не стыдно, чего им стыдиться, в конце концов, когда Фобос ещё мелким, неспособным вмешаться силой, видел, как пряжка отцовского ремня рассекает кожу на заднице брата. Чего им стыдиться, когда Деймос видел, как отец возил Фобоса разбитыми губами по липкому кухонному столу.

Они растут, и это весело, всегда весело, потому что их двое.

Как-то вдруг — без повода, без причины понимается, что отец не молодеет с годами, что он слаб, тем слабее, чем дольше пьёт, и ничего кроме злости в нём не осталось. Так, жалкий клоун, которого можно просто отпихнуть с дороги.

Мать ничего не значит тоже — братья не тешат себя иллюзией того, что она оставалась с этим ублюдком ради них. Она просто слабая, потому что всегда была одинока.

А они — нет.

От редких материнских слёз — теперь о том, какие непутёвые растут дети, все в отца — можно закрыться тяжёлым металлом. Он им обоим не то чтобы очень нравится, дело лишь в том, что родителям он нравится ещё меньше.

К шестнадцати Фобос отхватывает все прелести пубертата — лицо изуродовано, изрыто акне, и это явно не пройдёт бесследно. Деймос по-прежнему гладкий и красивый, и ему идут эти драные грязные шмотки с плеча старшего брата, а ещё он умница, всё-таки он умница, и в его светлые кудри и ласковую улыбку беззаветно влюбляется какая-то девчонка. Девчонки любят хулиганов.

Она отзывает его в сторону в день всех влюблённых, мнётся, краснеет, потом быстро суёт в руки валентинку и спешно ретируется.

Фобос безотчётно злится. Это не зависть, нет, плевал он на ту дуру.

Он молчит до самого дома, а в их крохотной комнате зло зарывается в сумку Деймоса и рвёт картонное сердечко прямо перед ним, так, чтобы он видел. Тот не злится, только смотрит недоуменно и хлопает глазами.

Светлые ресницы. Бледные губы. Ссадина на скуле.

Он долго молчит — они оба молчат, а потом Фобос толкает его спиной в закрытую дверь, вжимает, нависает сверху, и ему не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы видеть, как губы Деймоса наливаются кровью, темнеют, не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы чувствовать, как яростно тот отвечает.

Выгоревший плакат с какой-то группой, которую они даже не слушали ни разу, с тихим шелестом падает на пол — к розовым обрывкам.

Всё неплохо в общем-то, всё — ну, нормально. Первый крепкий алкоголь, неизменные злые ухмылки, большая тайна на двоих, которую не от кого особенно прятать, потому что у них нет друзей, а за гроулингом не слышно, как сладко и хрипло стонет Деймос под его губами и пальцами. У них есть только они сами и купленный на отобранные у школьных задохликов карманные деньги флакон. Этикетку с него они, впрочем, сорвали не дойдя до дома.

Беда по-настоящему лишь одна, и та кажется далёкой. Никому не хочется дёргать за хобот слона в комнате, но для Фобоса нет ничего, кроме «сегодня». А Деймос хочет убраться отсюда подальше, он хочет... он всегда был мечтателем и витал в облаках. Фобос же просто не понимает, куда ему рваться и зачем, когда детский страх ушёл вместе с рыжиной из побелевших волос отца, а Деймос — Деймос всегда рядом.

И даже зная точно, что так будет, Фобос слепо смотрит на распечатанный конверт в его руке.

Деймос поступил. Это не колледж его мечты, но это колледж, и… он в другом городе.

Фобос уже год как работает на заправке и пьёт каждый вечер — совсем немного, всего пару пива, по выходным — чуть больше, да и Деймос с ним, но…

Фобос, кажется, просто не хотел думать о том, что Деймос уйдёт. Что он сможет уйти в эту свою новую лучшую жизнь, где у него будут свои вещи, а не обноски, и не будет маминых слёз и красных от перепоя отцовских глаз. Где не будет его, Фобоса.

Деймос зовёт его с собой. Заглядывает в лицо, белые брови страдальчески изгибаются. Трогает руки, уговаривая: да ладно тебе, везде есть заправки, и вообще, ты в моторах разбираешься, ну не пропадём мы. Вместе — не пропадём.

Фобос не смотрит ему в глаза. Внутри — вакуум, безвоздушное пространство. Деймос всё говорит и говорит — быстро, почти умоляюще, тараторит и держит его руки, цепляется, как за спасательный круг, пока Фобос наконец не поднимает взгляд.

Ноги и руки будто наливаются свинцом.

Его всегда тянуло вниз — всем, что он взвалил на себя просто потому что был на год старше.

Так они расстаются.

Фобос не провожает его.

Деймос звонит и пишет каждый день — правда каждый, только Фобосу, не родителям, но почему-то не приезжает. Это не удивляет. Фобос иного и не ждал. Он больше пьёт, а его вечера пусты и безжизненны — одиноки. Он сереет, как мать, и действительно уходит в механики: пока копаешься под капотом, можно не думать. Вернее, можно думать о чём угодно, кроме этого сосущего одиночества, пустого места в груди.

От него будто кусок отрезали, и отрезают ещё немного, когда спустя колледж и ещё пару лет Деймос робко спрашивает, может ли приехать на недельку.

Фобос отстранённо понимает: несмотря на тонны снимков, он совсем не представляет, как Деймос выглядит теперь.

Ему навсегда едва восемнадцать, и Фобос предпочёл бы, чтобы так оно и оставалось, предпочёл бы не видеть воочию, что Деймос просто повзрослел без него.

Это так неправильно, так нелепо.

Фобос отвечает: «Да».

Свою ошибку он понимает ещё на крыльце: он сидит на ступеньках и курит одну за другой, когда слышит шорох шин по асфальту, затихающий совсем рядом. Он поднимает глаза — красные, усталые — тушит сигарету, встаёт и…

...и понимает, что на лице Деймоса ужас. И не нужно долго думать о том, чем он вызван: Деймос просто видит их отца, каким он был в юности.

Фобос едва заметно пожимает плечами: мол, вот так оно бывает, приятель, а?

Он падает, падает, падает.

Брат стоит напротив, побелевшими пальцами сжимает ремень дорожной сумки на плече, и, кажется, не может даже шагнуть навстречу.

Так замыкается круг.


End file.
